True Love Conquers All
by CillyAdrian
Summary: Hey guys im back. the cinderella story wasnt working out like i planned it would but some of you liked the idea of me combining cinderella and Romeo and Juliet together sooo, lets see how this works out. please enjoy and no negative comments please.
1. The Begining part 1

**DUM DA DA DA DA DUM! Here is the first chapter of The Golden Slipper (I know I promised a prologue but I just thought a chapter would be better) just a couple of things though to answer questions your probably thinkin: **

**-yes there will be musical numbers and most of it will be from Disney movies (cuz I suck at writing songs myself, some u may have seen on my other story, "Never Be The Same")**

**-yes its another Cinderella story except theres no glass slipper involved. (I think u canguess what its made from.**

**-and yes its romantic.**

**So I hope u enjoy it and again this is my first story ever so please go easy on me, and I welcome any helpful suggestions. ENJOY XD.**

**Adrian's POV**

"Well done my lord, you'll be a professional archer by the time I'm 80", Dimitri say's playfully.

"and I'll be 75", commented Eddie.

It would be funny if I wasn't so irritated already, for the last two weeks I've been training in archery and have yet to hit the bull's-eye even once. I had taken it upon myself to learn such skill—to add to my long list of talents and charisma.

"Oh, hahahaha ya that is funny ya, yall should be fuckin comedians and shit", I snapped.

"just wait, one day I will be a master and I, Adrian Ivashkov, prince of the Moroi realm, God to all women , and If I may also add a man who can hold his liquor better than all of you, will no longer need you two because I will beat up anyone who tries messin with me, with my bear hands", I said proudly placing my hands on hips, chest out, and chin up.

"I thought your hands didn't do manual labor", smirked Eddie.

I glared at eddie for a few moments before saying "shut up". Both Dimitri and Eddie laughed and I couldn't help but laugh to.

Dimitri Belikov and Eddie Castille have been my trusted bodyguards, and friends, for the last 3 years.

Eddie I have known since childhood, his family sold him to us as a slave when he was eight years old and I had been eleven at the time but I saw that he had good potential and convinced my parents to let him train as a guardian,and we had become the best of friends ever since. after a few years he has become more advanced than the other boys his age and I was impressed. When he had turned thirteen and I was only sixteen I had decided to go out and buy some alcohol, (spirit was getting to me) and I brought Eddie with me as cover up and made it seem like we were just going to "hang out". We were coming out of the store and went down an alley when two strigoi came out and attacked us. I barely had time to even think about running before one of them grasped my neck before he could get a chance to "drink" Eddie managed to grab him and punch him and all I could do was watch as Eddie danced with them and he made his kills by throwing them down a cliff at the same time, and from that day forward I made Eddie as my permanent guardian. My parents gladly gave their blessing and gratitude.

"come now Adrian don't beat yourself up, I'm sure you'll get it tomorrow…or next week, or month, or year", Dimitri said jokingly.

"Ya ya ya, ill show you, ill show everybody", I said.

"I'm sure you will"

Dimitri was an entirely different story.

I met him through my parent's; they said that I could use the extra protection since strigoi numbers are growing rapidly. I didn't really need him but my parents are stubborn so what they say goes. He was a good guardian and made him welcome I and in turn he was friendly and I held much respect for him.

Until, Rose happened.

Rose Hathaway was my sisters Jill and Lissa's guardian; they have known each other since childhood as well and have sworn to protect them too. I had been admiring her from a distance for a while until I summoned the courage to ask her out, and she had said yes. I thought everything was going well until I noticed she was spending a little too much time with him for my comfort. Then the day came when she told me she just wanted to be friends and that she loved Belikov.

I was furious, hurt, and betrayed not by, one but two people I trusted and have come to care for. In the beginning I tolerated Dimitri's presence and avoided Rose; my mother sat me down and did her best to comfort me, at first I wouldn't listen but what she said next made me think twice: "If you will not forgive them for them, forgive them for you. I will not sit back and watch my son succumb to grief, move on with your life and one day you will meet someone with a heart of gold, who will love you for you, this I promise you, my son."

I thought long and hard about what she said and thus I told them that I forgave them and that I would not hold this against them. It has been nearly a year since then and I have made my peace, but I'll admit it does still hurt sometimes to see them together because it made me wish I had someone to love and who loves me; sure it's fun to flirt and party with other girls but I was still lonely.

"Ok, guys let's call it a day, I'm hot, tired, sweaty, and hot", I said

Eddie was going to gather the arrows on the ground (all from missing) but then glanced back, "you said 'hot' twice".

"Ya I know, the first 'hot' meant good looking hot, and the last one was heat hot," I grinned.

"Of course", Eddie and Dimitri said together.

"hey, I've been working hard and deserve a break, plus I 'am' good lookin"

Dimitri and Eddie shook their heads in amusement and muttered 'typical'

"I cant even begin to imagine what this kingdom will be like with 'him' for a king when his time comes", Eddie jokes.

"Me Either", Dimitri states.

"I will the greatest king that has ever lived, and the most dashing, and I will explain it in song, oh and feel free to join in."

(ominous music plays in the background—I Just Can't Wait to Be King)

**Adrian-**

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

**Dimitri**-

I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

**Adrian**-

I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

**Eddie-**

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

**All-**

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

**Adrian**-

No one saying do this

**Dimitri**-

Now when I said that-

**Adrian-**

No one saying be there

**Eddie-**

What I meant was-

**Adrian-**

No one saying stop that

**Dimitri-**

What you don't realize-

**Adrian-**

No one saying see here

**Eddie and Dimitri-**

Now see here!

**Adrian-**

Free to run around all day

**Eddie-**

That's definitely out-

**Adrian-**

Free to do it all my way!

**Dimitri-**

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

**Adrian-**

Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

**Eddie-**

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

**Dimitri-**

This child is getting wildly out of wing

**All-**

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

**Adrian-**

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm-

Standing in the spotlight

**Eddie and Dimitr-**

Not yet

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

**All-**

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait...

Just can't wait

To be king!

Dimitri, Eddie, and I were standing together side by side arms and legs stretched out smiling like fools.

"Well that was a mouthful", I said, "but seriously, I am tired as hell so lets bounce."

And so, we were on our way back to court.

**So hows that for a first chapter, I really hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R and leave a comment on your favorite part below, if u don't im gonna think no one likes it and im gonna have a nervous breakdown. So the next chapter will be in sydneys pov. I hope u enjoyed that so please Review. Thanx.**


	2. The Begining part 2

**Hey everyone I just wanna thank u for your reviews and I appreciate your support. So heres another chapter for you. I know it's a little slow but it'll pick up, I just wanna introduce everybody first and then ill get into more depth, so enjoy chapter 2 please. (I actually do have a puppy named Spartacus)**

**Sydney's POV**

My dog Spartacus and I were out in the backyard playing fetch and having a wonderful time.

"Go long Spartacus", I said as I threw the ball over to a rose bush.

My father gave me Spartacus when I was five years old on Christmas and I couldn't have been happier than having my own dog. Spartacus was a black Labrador retriever and he was the best friend anyone could ask for (well aside from my other best friend, Trey Juarez) and he kept the reputation of the origins of his name; he was fierce, brave, loyal and he was friendly, to only the people he liked.

He came back with the little blue ball moments later, that's how fast he was.

"Good boy, awww I love you so much buddy", I said while rubbing my face in his neck and he's trying to lick my face.

"Come on, let's get something to eat".

"bark", he said with excitement.

We sat on a plaid blanket eating our lunch in peace; I was nibbling on a tuna salad sandwich while Spartacus was gorging himself with a steak bone, from last nights dinner.

Afterword we laid together on the blanket just watching the sun set; I was so happy but also sad at the same time because I didn't want today to end. It was one of those good days I have once in awhile, my life has been hell for the last year and a half. My father had passed away from a heart attack a year ago, I thought my heart would shatter then and there but for my mother… her heart was destroyed completely and I had to watch my mom suffer in silence. If that wasn't enough dread, she was diagnosed with breast cancer several months ago; the doctors didn't find the tumor until it was already in its worst stage, so I'm not sure how much longer she will hold on.

But I know deep in my heart that she doesn't have much time left; so I vowed I would make her last days the happiest of her remaining life.

I was beginning to doze off until my family's most trusted butler, Keith Darnell, called me

"Sydney, your mother would like to speak with you", he said.

"Thanks Keith, will you take care Spartacus for me please"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

I ran as quickly as I could back to the house, our home was three bedroom house along with a library and a study 'my father's study' I thought to myself; it hasn't been touched since that mournful day, but I had little time to dwell on it I had to get to my mother.

"What is it mamma? Are you alright?" I asked, worry written all over my face.

"I'm fine sweetheart; I have something to tell you".

I sat with her on the bed holding her hand, "What?"

She looked at me with sad blue eyes making her look more sick than usual, along with her black hair with silver streaks from age.

"You look so much like your father, so much that it's hard to look at you sometimes and not see 'him' too," she said, referring to my golden amber eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"I know", I remarked sadly.

"There's no easy way for me to say this but, I got remarried," she said.

"What, who, when, why," I began.

"I married your father's cousin, Jarrod Sage and he has two daughters of his own. It wasn't a ceremony but we signed document yesterday saying we were married; and as for why, we both know I do not have much time and…. I just want to make sure your being taken care of when I'm—".

"Please mamma don't say it"

We sat there holding our hands and looking into each other's eyes both fearing what is to come. I don't know how long we were sitting like this but my mother began to sing, and I sang with her.

(sad music plays in the background—This is Where I Belong)

**Sydney's mom**

I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong

**Sydney**

Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

**Both**

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return

I clung to my mother for dear life crying like a baby in her arms; I slept in her arms that night and she kept singing softly to me:

(sad music starts)

Sound the bugle now play it just for me  
As the seasons change remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on I can't even start  
I've got nothing left just an empty heart  
I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me lead me away  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls remember who your are  
If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now fighting in a battle  
To be free once more that's worth fighting for.

(sad music continues)

If holding me in her arms was her last wish before she died, then it came true.

She never woke up the next morning.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was starting to make me cry toward the end, so please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	3. A New Life

**Hey guys, NEW CHAPTAAAAAAAA!**

**Adrian's POV**

It was about eight 'o' clock in the evening when we got back from the archery field.

"I'm so tired", I said, "It's very tiring to be awesome, handsome, and charismatic at the same time".

"Ya it's so hard, it sucks to be you right now", Eddie muttered as he rolled his eyes. I scoffed.

"The King and Queen said they would like a word with you tomorrow morning on an important matter", Dimitri Claimed.

"Ugh, I already know what it's about; they've been trying to get me to find a bride", I sighed.

"Well it is expected; you are the crown prince", Dimitri pointed out.

"Yeah I get that, but I don't know why they're being pushy, I mean I get that they want me to produce an heir but I'm still young and have more than plenty of time to find a bride".

"All we can do is hope for the best", Eddie quipped. I nodded at him but I was skeptical; I had hoped that when I got married it would be for love and not for the sake of duty. I want what Dimitri and Rose have; someone to wake up for in the morning and grow old with, but I guess not everyone gets a happy ending.

We passed through a bunch of halls until we reached our rooms; Dimitri and Eddie both shared a room next to mine, for protection of course. I wished them both a goodnight and got ready for bed.

**Sydney's POV**

I spent the whole day locked up in my room lying in bed with Spartacus, grieving.

Keith spent most of the day trying to get me to eat something, but I wouldn't, I couldn't; what was the point? There's nothing left for me here….. Only death. I welcomed it, I longed for its cold embrace.

I just laid there fading.

"Mistress, your stepfather and stepsisters have come, we need to get you ready quickly", Keith said from the other side of the door.

I was surprised to have the strength to even get out of bed; I didn't even go to the funeral, I wanted my last memory of her to be from last night…..not in the ground.

Keith and I make our way down stairs and at the bottom I could see a tall man that appeared to be about 6'1 with dark brown eyes and sandy colored hair and he was wearing a black suit, no doubt from the funeral , he also had an blank look on his face.

Beside him were two girls close to my age both wearing casual clothes one had long strawberry blonde hair, which looked fake if you knew the flaws and the other had black hair and they regarded me with somewhat of an annoyed expression.

I greeted them with a small smile and asked Keith to bring them something to drink.

"You must be Sydney ", he said.

"I am, and you must be Jarrod Sage, my new stepfather."

He didn't answer me right away but instead introduced me to his daughters.

"This is my eldest daughter Laurel", pointing at the red-head, "and this is Kristin", the brunette.

"Hello", I said with a small friendly smile.

"Girls, say hello to your new stepsister", Jarrod replied.

"Hello", they said in unison.

"I would like to speak to you in private", He said.

I nodded and I lead to my father's study, and I could already feel my heart breaking all over again. We sat at a nearby table with two chairs that was next to the window and Keith came in with some tea. I thanked him and I poured Jarrod a cup.

After he took a few sips he began to speak.

"I understand this is a very difficult time for you, but now that you are my ward things will be changing", he said coldly.

"Your mother and I have made an arrangement, you are to move in with me and you will leave everything behind and pack only clothes. Out of the kindness of my heart I will allow you to bring your dog and nothing else".

I was frozen. I wanted to stay here, I didn't want to leave. Before I could protest he kept going.

"You will stay in the servant quarters with one of my maids Julia and you will work as a servant girl for my daughters until you pay off your mothers debt", he said.

"What dept?'

"After your father passed away she has been borrowing money from me to sustain both of you".

"I never knew", I said.

"Of course you didn't, she couldn't bring herself to tell you."

I was more confused than ever, why didn't mother tell me. I could've gotten a job and supported us.

'Because she wanted to spend time with you before her time came' my inner voice told me.

"Now", he said abruptly, "go and pack your things our plane leaves to Salt Lake City, Utah in an hour", he ordered.

I nodded dumbly and made my way to my room and started packing as many clothes as I could, including a quilt my mother had made after my father passed away and a wallet size family photo. When I was finished I set my suitcase next to the door and I took one last look around my room. I waked over to the window and sang my mother's last song.

(sad music plays)

I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong

Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always...always return.

I cried as I made my way down stairs into my new life. I was met down there with Keith and Trey.

"Goodbye Sydney, it has been a pleasure serving you and your family; And I wish It could've been longer, safe journey Mistress, and I wish you well", Keith told me. I embraced him and said goodbye.

"Don't forget me Syd and all the mischief we caused", he winked.

I couldn't help but smile, "goodbye Trey, I'll miss you so much. I will write to you both as soon as I can", I hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Sydney, its time", Jarrod said

I said goodbye one last time, and me and Spartacus made our way to the black van that awaited us. I put Spartacus and my suitcase in the trunk, and I sat in the back with Laurel and Kristen. No one spoke a word, the whole trip there.

**So watd you guys think, please R&R. and I know u guys are trying to grasp god like Dimitri singing and dancing and all; but if you think about it its hilarious XD. Please leave a comment.**


	4. Marriage and Misery

**Me again folks. **

**Adrian's POV**

After my little meeting with my parents I had decided to go for a walk in the garden. 'Man my parents are pushy', I thought. Once again they were on me about a bride and I have to produce an heir…blah blah blah. If that wasn't bad enough, they said that when we go to Utah for the summer they're going to throw a masquerade ball for that purpose. Could they not see that I wanted to be in love when I got married?

"Why the long face your highness?"

I turned and saw Rose. She was dressed in black jeans and a red tank top and I noticed she was carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hand, no doubt from Belikov.

I gave her a friendly smile, "Little Dhampir, you know you can call me Adrian", I teased.

"I'm sorry but I hold too much respect for you to simply call you 'Adrian", she smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. She always did that to me; make me laugh when I was sulking. That was one of the things that endeared me to her in the first place.

"So what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

I sighed. "My parents are pressuring me to get married, and I could understand their persistence if I was thirty; but come on and on top of that they are going to throw a ball."

"I'm sure they mean well, they just want you to settle down and be happy", she assured me.

"Yeah".

I changed the subject because I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"So Belikov gave you flowers huh?"

"No, I actually picked them for Lissa and Jill for their room. They said they needed some color."

"Typical".

"Hey, when you met Dimitri, did you know he was the one at first glance?" I asked.

"Well, not right away, but when I got to know him I found that we had a lot in common; and slowly I began to develop feelings for him and it just hit like lightening".

"Right"

"Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, I'll see you later", I said and abruptly began walking back to my room, just wanting to be alone for awhile.

**Rose's POV**

I wasn't surprised when Adrian walked away. My heart was breaking for him; I never meant to hurt him, he says that he forgives me but I know deep down he's still somewhat crushed.

'I just want him to be happy', I thought. He deserves it and to be loved.

When he was out of earshot, I couldn't help but to sing his sorrow.

(sad music plays- Cheer Up Charlie- From willy wonka; and yes I changed the names in here)

You get blue like everyone  
But me and all your friends  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away, there they go...

Cheer up, Adrian  
Give me a smile  
What happened to the smile I used to know  
Don't you know your grin has always  
Been my sunshine;  
Let that sunshine show...

Come on, Adrian  
No need to frown  
Deep down you know tomorrow is your toy...

When the days get heavy  
Never pitter patter  
Up and at'em boy

Some day, sweet as a song  
Adrian's lucky day will come along  
Till that day  
You've got to stay strong Adrian  
Up on top is right where you belong

Look up, Adrian  
You'll see a star  
Just follow it and keep your dreams in view  
Pretty soon the sky is going to clear up  
Adrian,  
Cheer up Adrian, do  
Cheer up Adrian  
Just be glad you're you

I took one last glance toward where Adrian left and walked back to Lissa and Jill.

**Sydney's POV**

We didn't reach Utah until two 'o' clock in the morning. When we reached the house I was dumbstruck.

It was a mansion, like the ones you see movie stars living in these days. Of course I had little time to look at everything because Jarrod called Julia.

"Julia, meet Sydney, she will be your new bunkmate, help her settle in and be sure she knows her duties", he commanded.

"Yes sir", she said.

My new 'family' went upstairs to their rooms and Julia led me down some stairs to where the basement was, which our room was.

"Well", Julia began, "this is where you sleep, and tomorrow as we go, I'll show you the ropes".

"Ok"

"What's the matter", she asked.

"I just miss my mother so much, she recently passed and I'll never see her again", I cried.

"Shh, now It'll be ok".

"Are they good to you?" I asked.

"Well, the master just pays me no mind, and Kristen may look rough but she's really kind to me. It's Laurel we need to worry about, she's a spoiled little brat because she's the eldest."

"She will do anything to get what she wants, and she will spread lies about you. The master just ignores it so he doesn't have to deal with her."

I nodded while I took it all in.

"Now than, your dog will stay outside in the garden shed. You should get some sleep, you'll need your strength tomorrow".

"Thank you".

As I lay in bed I began to think about how my life would be until my debt is paid. All I knew was that I would be miserable but at least with Julia It will be bearable. Exhaustion finally took over and I drifted off to sleep and hoped for a better tomorrow.

**So what did you guys think, please R&R, AND if I get 5 more reviews I will let Adrian and Sydney finally meet in the next chapter. XD xoxo**


	5. The Sweetest Sounds

**Hey wassup its your girl cilly, I just wanna say thank you for your reviews its my inspiration to keep writing. Review + inspiration= new chapter. XD**

**Im glad you guys enjoyed this so far, when I first started this I thought you guys would think "ugh another Cinderella story?" but I see now that you guys do love it ( no one ever gets tired of cinderella) so I shall keep writing for you and continue until your satisfied. Please enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

"I'm so bored…..so bored…. Soooooo booooooored", I sang that last part.

"Why don't you try doing something productive?" Eddie said.

"Being charming is productive," I smirked.

Eddie, Dimitri, and I were in my room doing nothing but standing around looking pretty, of course I outshine them. We couldn't go outside because it was hot and sunny today in Utah. We arrived a couple of days ago in our summer Lake House and so far we only did activities a little after sunset because being Moroi, the sun made us weary and burned our skin.

"I have an idea, why don't we go sightseeing? I hear Salt Lake City is quite a view and the women as well," I suggested.

Dimitri sighed, "My lord, you know why we can't go there".

"Oh, a little sun block and a nice pair of shades is no match for the sun," I quipped.

"It is not the weather I speak of; There are Alchemist's posted around here including their notorious leader Jarrod Sage. If he should hear you're on his territory they will catch you. AND we have heard he's training his daughters too," Dimitri Pointed out.

"Oh yes, I've heard of him he has two daughter's right?" Eddie asked

"No, he has three now; we've recently discovered he has a new stepdaughter, though she's hardly a threat, she doesn't know anything about the vampire world."

"Is she pretty?" I asked

Dimitri and Eddie looked back and gave me a look that said 'really'.

"Hey can't blame a guy for asking".

"I suppose, we've seen her photo in our records", Eddie said.

"May I have a peek, just her photo, nothing else", I asked. I don't know why but, I just got a feeling in my stomach that just made me want to look; maybe its curiosity, or just my nature of looking at pretty women I couldn't say. All I knew was that I wanted a look.

They both looked as though I grew a second head and then they looked at each and just shrugged.

"I guess there's no harm in it, just a photo," Dimitri stated.

Eddie logged on to my laptop and punched in a few codes and passwords until a photo of the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on came up.

She had hair of sunshine gold that fell down past her shoulders and eye's that captured the sun in an amber gold color, but they held a certain sadness to it. Then my eyes fell down to her perfect full lips. Then I started imagining how they would fit against mine and how her hair would feel between my fingers and how her body would feel against mine…..

I shook my head 'what the hell was I thinking I don't even know her name and already I'm losing my mind'.

"What's her name?" I muttered, but they heard me.

"Her name is Sydney Sage, grew up in Palm Springs, California; Father, Joel Sage, died from a heart attack a year and a half ago and her mother, Elaine Sage, recently died of breast cancer a few days ago after her marriage to Jarrod Sage," Dimitri read on the file.

'Damn' I thought to myself 'she must be going through a difficult time right now'.

"Wait, Elaine married her husband's brother?" Eddie asked.

"Cousin", Dimitri replied.

"If they all come from a line of alchemist's why doesn't Sydney know about it as well as 'our' world", Eddie asked.

Dimitri was about to reply but I answered for him.

"Because they wanted to keep her away from that lifestyle; and have her live a normal life."

Dimitri and Eddie both nodded in agreement. They logged off and we continued to stand around. It was getting close to sunset and finally we could go outside.

"I say we go to Liberty Park, I hear the view is breath taking", I suggested from the backseat. Dimitri was driving and Eddie was in the back with me.

"I suppose that would be fine", Dimitri said.

And so we were off to have some fun.

**Sydney's POV**

Today was pretty mellow for me. Julia and I pretty much did work more on the house than tending to my new family.

It first started off with me having to wear a uniform that looked business like; Black khaki pants and a white blouse with a gold lily on it. The lily was pretty but, did it have a meaning to it? I asked Julia about it, she said she wasn't sure either; I learned that she came here a year ago for work to support her family.

Then came breakfast; I have to say they eat like birds. My stepfather had coffee, two eggs and a slice of toast while my stepsisters had bagels with orange juice. No wonder they had perfect figures.

Afterward we took care of their laundry; Jarrod's clothes were mostly suits and needed a lot of ironing, Kristen was more or less kind when I took her clothes and asked me too dry hang a few things.

But Laurel, let's just say Julia wasn't kidding.

She thrust her basket to me and 'demanded' I take special care of her wardrobe 'or else', and then she called me her slave. I wanted so badly to throw the basket and say that she could do it herself, but I bit my tongue back.

When the laundry was done we basically took care of the house and mopped, dusted, vacuumed, and swept 'everywhere'.

It was about six 'o'clock in the evening by the time we were done I requested to have a word with my stepfather.

Julia led me to his large study. When left alone he kept staring at me with a blank look and said nothing. It was kind of nerve wrecking so I broke the silence.

"Stepfather, I was wondering if I may go outside." I asked.

"You've been outside in the garden have you not?"

"Well yes but, I mean out into the city".

"Why would you want to go into the city? Do you require anything?" he said plainly.

"No I just….um… wanted to go sightseeing and become familiar with my new home".

He pondered this before speaking again.

"Very well, but I will only let you out at night this once; you may only go out during the day and you will go with Julia. You are to never leave this house unless you are accompanied do you understand?"

"Yes Stepfather".

"It's a dangerous world out there child, you never know what's lurking in the shadows," he said as though he knew something I didn't. but I shrugged it off and told him I understood.

I told Julia that we could go outside and we left the house.

"So Sydney, where would you like to go?" Julia asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know, what do you recommend?"

"Liberty Park", she perked. So off we went.

**Adrian's POV**

**(AN: have you guys ever seen those musicals where two people, especially 'soul mates', are singing a duet together but neither notices or hears the other sing until they bump into each other and they gaze into their eyes? Well that's what this scene is.)**

I have to say Liberty Park was amazing, I had never seen anything as stunning as this. 'Except for that Sydney girl' I thought. All day I couldn't stop thinking about her; her face was like it was burned into my soul and she looked like an angel sent from heaven. To me she represented everything good and pure in this messed up world.

I was checking out some fedora hats until I happen to see a couple sitting on a nearby bench and again I was struck by that feeling of loneliness.

**Sydney's POV**

So far Julia and I were having fun, she was like a sister to me and I found comfort in that, we both ended up buying scarves, hers red and mine blue. We were just checking out some scarves until I noticed a man asking a woman to marry him. It made me think of my parents and it also made me wish I could meet someone and live a happy life like they did.

**Adrian and Sydney's POV**

(music plays in background- the sweetest sounds- from Whitney Houston's Cinderella)

**Sydney**  
The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see...  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me.

**Adrian**  
The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see...  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me.

**Adrian**  
The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear

**Sydney** (in counterpoint)  
The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head

**Sydney**  
The kindest words I'll ever hear

**Adrian** (in counterpoint)  
The kindest words I'll ever hear  
Are waiting to be said

**Adrian**  
The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!

**Sydney**  
The most, entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see!

**Both**  
And the dearest love in all the world

**Adrian**  
Is waiting somewhere for me

**Sydney **  
(echoing) waiting somewhere...

**Adrian**  
Is waiting somewhere—

**Adrian's POV**

I was lost in my own world I didn't pay attention to where I was going; I bumped into a girl and made her drop her scarf.

"I'm so sorry Miss", i bent down to pick up her scarf, "Here, let me help you."

"Oh no, it was my fault,"she said.

We both reached for the scarf and our hands touched; i felt warmth spread through me and we both looked at each other and I swear I was looking into amber fire. Then I realised, it was that Sydney girl.

**Sydney's POV**

I was so distracted, that I didn't see the person in front of me. I bumped into a man and dropped my scarf.

"I'm so sorry Miss," he apologized, "Here, let me help you."

"Oh no, it was my fault," I said

When we reached for the scarf our hands brushed together and I felt electricity go through me and i looked up to see amazing emerald eyes staring back at me.

**Well i left ya'll on a cliffhanger. since this is a longazz chapter you guys should be satified for awhile... i think.**

**if you guys want more ASAP i will be shocked... but in a good way. XD please R&R. and comment your favorite part below.**

**okay see you next time. XD.**


	6. Love at First Meetings

**HERE'S JOHNNY 'SLASH' no im just kidding its your girl cilly with a new chapter for you. Now I know its not sounding like Cinderella right now since Adrian knows her identity but just bear with me here ok. I have an idea. So I hope u enjoy this.**

**Sydney's POV**

Even when I had my scarf back I couldn't bring myself to look away, I just kept staring at him and his eyes….oh his eyes.

**Adrian's POV**

I thought the world stopped, that time had stood still. I wanted to speak, to say something and not look like a fool. I was surprised that I could find my voice.

"Forgive me miss, I wasn't paying attention," I choked"

"Oh no, the fault was mine. I was daydreaming," she said.

"Well than I guess we're both at fault," I said giving her my most charming smile I could summon.

**Sydney's POV**

I swear his smile was melting my heart with each moment.

"Well, I apologize sir and will get out of your way," I said

I was starting to walk away until he stopped me.

"Wait, I feel like I should do something to make it up. Let me buy you a cup of coffee," he offered.

"Oh, no you don't have to," I protested.

"Please I insist"

I wanted to so badly but, I had this fear of my stepfather. Would he be angry that I talked to strangers?

I decided to risk it.

"Alright."

**Adrian's POV**

I was thrilled when she accepted. I took her to a nearby coffee shop. When we left we decided to go for a walk and we relaxed on a park bench.

"What's your name"? She asked

"Adrian, Adrian…um Melrose," I lied. I was afraid if I told her my real name she would probably tell her stepfather about me. And the results wouldn't be pretty.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Sydney Sage."

She held out her hand for a shake and I took it; but instead of shaking it, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles. I let my lips linger longer wanting to savor her sweet scent. I looked up noticing her blush.

"It's pleasure to meet you Miss Sage," I said, emphasizing 'pleasure'.

When I straightened she looked dumbfounded, I smiled inwardly proud that I had managed to charm her.

"The pleasure is all mine," she whispered.

**Sydney's POV**

I thought I may jump from joy when he kissed my hand. I have to admit he was so handsome; he looked like a prince from a fairytale. His hand felt so warm in mine and when he spoke I swear it was from the lips of an angel.

"Look, I know I just met you but would you like to go out this weekend?" he asked.

"I would love to, I really would but I'm busy this weekend," I said.

"Well that's a shame, but maybe we can email each-other sometime, here."

He hands me a piece of paper with an email address on it.

**Adrian's POV**

I was about say something else but I turned to see Eddie and Dimitri coming. I kind of wondered away from them while I was 'distracted' (singing). And I could tell from their faces they were furious.

"I'm sorry to leave so abruptly but I have to go now, but I would love to see you again, Sydney."

And without thinking I leaned forward and kissed her cheek; and I left.

"Please tell me that wasn't Sydney Sage," said Dimitri

"And tell me you didn't just kiss her," added Eddie.

"Yes and Yes."

"ARE YOU CRAZY", they both shouted.

"Maybe I am but, I couldn't help it."

"Adrian, we are already in bad territory with the alchemists; do you want to make it worse by lusting after one of their own?" asked Dimitri.

"First of all, it isn't lust; I really like her, I know it sound weird because we just met but I do," I explained, "and Secondly, technically she's not an alchemist, she's just a regular girl. A beautiful girl at that."

"Enough, we should be getting back now. And I strongly advise you to stop this now with her, it will do you no good," advised Eddie.

I just ignored them and started walking towards the car, and I couldn't help but look back to where I left Sydney and found she wasn't there anymore; I sighed and we all drove back to the house.

**Sydney's POV**

After Adrian left I couldn't help the large smile creeping on my face, I ran to find Julia and as we were driving home I told her about Adrian. She was bombarding me with questions and said that she was happy for me. I felt like maybe things were starting to turn up for me.

**Adrian and Sydney (sweetest sounds)**

The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The Kindest Words I'll ever know  
Are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all  
Is yet for me to see...  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me.

**Jarrod's POV**

"She what," I asked my personal assistant, Donna Stanton.

"She was with one of 'them' Sir," Donna said.

"When she comes home, send her to me. Now get out," I ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Donna scurried away.

" I will be sure Sydney never see's him again," I said to the walls.

**How's that for a cliffhanger, what will happen? Dun dun dun. I hope you enjoyed that. If you want more I want reviews, you know… I scratch your back you scratch mine….. you want another chapter, I want some reviews. Lol ok see ya nex time XD.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews, heres your reward.**

**A BRAND NEW CAR!**

**No im just kiddin its another chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV**

I was wondering why my stepfather wanted to see me at this late hour. I approached the wooden doors and was about to knock until his voice called out.

"Come in Sydney."

"Stepfather," I greeted with a respectful nod.

"How did you enjoy your little outing, make any friends?" he asked coolly.

"Not really sir," I said meekly.

"Really, Then who was the boy you spoke to at Liberty Park?"

I was stunned speechless; 'how did he know'.

"He was just a boy, I bumped into him by accident and he offered to buy me coffee and that was it."

"BE QUIET," he yelled. I flinched at his sudden outburst.

He strode towards me and backed me up against the wall; I gazed up in fear and alarm. He brought his face so close to mine I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"You are to never see him again, and never, if you value your life, contact him in any way do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Sir," I replied shakily.

His face softened and changed from anger to what I call 'business-mode'.

"There is something I must tell you; your parents made me swear not to, but I feel you must know."

"Tell me what; what didn't they want me to know?" I was more confused than ever.

"What do you know of vampires and alchemists?" he asked.

I was dumbstruck, what did that have to do with anything. I was a Christian and didn't really pay any mind to that kind of stuff, just shrugged it off.

"Well um, vampires are bloodsucking immortals made by the devil, they were thought to be real in the old days but proven to be nothing more than a myth; and alchemists were a group of scientists in the middle ages believing they could turn lead into gold," I answered.

"Very good and what if I told you that everything you just said was true," he said.

"But it's impossible, they can't be real"

He didn't say anything for a few moments; instead he walked over to his desk and pulled out a yellow envelope.

"Look at this and tell me what you see."

I cautiously opened it and pulled out several photos; one of them was an x-ray of someone's skull and it appeared to be normal but, when I got a closer look at the teeth I was stunned by what I saw.

Fangs.

I looked at the next photo. This one was more frightening; it was of a man with skin so pale you'd think he was dead and with red eyes, also, there was blood coming down his mouth. I was even more shocked when I saw the next photo.

I t was of Adrian.

I read the little info box that was below his picture.

Name: Adrian N. Ivashkov Age: 21

DOB: 04/27/1991 Hair: Brown Eyes: Green

Marital Status: Single

Position: Crown Prince of the Moroi Court, next in line for the throne.

Father: Nathan Ivashkov Mother: Daniella Ivashkov

Siblings: Jillian Ivashkov, Vasilissa Ivashkov

"It cannot be," I whispered.

"But it is," Jarrod said.

"What are you saying, is Adrian and his family vampires, what are Moroi's?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, they are vampires; they are called Moroi. The Moroi are more civilized. However, there is another group of vampires that are the true breed of Satan, and they are strigoi; True monsters."

He pointed at the photo with the red-eyed man.

"He was one of the strigoi."

"Was?"

"Yes, he was killed by guardians."

"Guardians?" I ended repeating key words like a fool, but at the moment I didn't care.

"The guardians are a whole different race entirely; they are the unnatural offspring of Moroi and humans, half human and half vampire, Dhampir."

"All Dhampir are trained in combat skills to protect royal Moroi, such as Adrian, the boy you met only hours ago; Dhampir, Moroi, and Strigoi have become part of society unfortunately. Moroi are easy to recognize if you know what to look for; Pale skin, tall slender build and hardly go out in the sun because their skin gets burn to easy, like sunburn. Dhampir's look more like human's, but with good reflexes. Strigoi are pretty obvious."

I was completely frozen, I didn't know what to make of all this. Vampires are real.

Jarrod went for a tissue on his desk and wiped his cheek revealing a golden lily. The same one I wore on my uniform.

"As for me, I am an Alchemist. Our duty is to keep the world of vampires a secret so that no human falls prey to become one of 'them'; your parents were ones too, only they gave it up for marriage and to have a family," he said.

"Why didn't they tell me?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Because they wanted to protect, to keep you away from this lifestyle; But, I see that you have much potential. Join us Sydney, become one with us, with God and you shall have freedom and glory," he offered.

"I don't know this is too much for me right now."

"Very well, I will give you three days to think it over," he promises.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Your parents thought they could protect you from keeping the truth, but I told you because it is your heritage. But know this, as long as you're with us in our group no harm can come your way; Also, I want to protect you too:

**(Music play's- Jarrod sings and Sydney Joins)**

**Jarrod**:  
The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole world  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, girl, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, Sydney  
They are deformed

**sydney**:  
They are deformed

**Jarrod**:  
And They are creatures

**Sydney**:  
And they are creatures

**Jarrod**:  
And these are sins  
For which God  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

**Sydney**:  
You are my one defender

**Jarrod**:  
Out there we revile them  
As monster's

**Sydney**:  
They are monster's

**Jarrod**:  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

**Sydney**:  
Only monster's

**Jarrod**:  
Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

**Sydney**:  
I'm faithful

**Jarrod**:  
Grateful to me

**Sydney**:  
I'm grateful

**Jarrod**:  
Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

**(Music ends)**

Jarrod clasps a gold cross around my neck and kisses me on the cheek.

"Join us my child, say yes," he whispers in my ear.

"I need to think this through," I said as I scurried out of his office and to my room.

**Jarrod's POV**

Now that I have her in my grasp, I simply need to pull her in and she's ours.

I smile at my accomplishment.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R. and I know this isn't sounding like Cinderella but like I said just go with the flow becuz I have an idea.**


	8. Forbidden Desire

**Yo wassup its your girl cillyadrian thank you so much for your support and reviews and I truly do enjoy writing this story for you. I stay up at night just writing for you because your reviews mean so much to me. I have always been a storyteller, in the past I used to write but never really finish them becuz I lost inspiration but with you guys, I want to continue, so I hope u enjoy this next chapter. WARNING: Rated M for a little lemon scene.**

**Adrian's POV**

It has been two days and all I could think about was Sydney.

All I could think about was our hands touching.

I wanted to see her again, but I didn't know how; I didn't have her number or know where she lived, my only hope was that she contacts me with my email address.

I only knew her for an hour and already I'm falling in love with her. She was like light made into flesh. It's almost like god sent one of his angels down from heaven to save me, and I have to admit… I'm grateful for it.

I couldn't take it anymore, I want to see her and I want to see her now.

I went over to my laptop and logged on. I had a secret code that allowed me to pull up the file Eddie had found. Eddie and Dimitri had turned in for the night and would surely be asleep, especially at one 'o' clock in the morning.

I pulled up her file and found her address. **(fake address)**

2936 Roosevelt Rd Sierra Way.

'Yes' I thought to myself, I grabbed my car keys and was out the door.

I was barely in the garage until I felt eyes watching me from behind, I turned around to see both Dimitri and Eddie.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Eddie.

"At this late hour?" said Dimitri.

"Nowhere," I simply said.

"We can't let you go and see her," Dimitri said, voice full of authority.

"Last I checked, I am the crown prince and you two are guardians and therefore my servants," I said sternly, "and cannot tell me what to do."

"But", Eddie began but Dimitri cut him off.

"Very well then, and as your Guardians, according to regulations if we can't stop you, then we must accompany you."

I was about to protest but they got in the car before I could say anything else.

"Alright then let's go."

And off we went on our little journey to the one place where I could be in deep shit; but at least I'll have seen her again.

**Sydney's POV**

'I just don't understand how I never knew any of this' I thought as I sat on my bed. After Jarrod spoke to me he granted me my own room that was close to Julia's. I would still be working for them until I made my choice. I was dressed in a white silk nightgown that hung a little loose on my shoulders allowing the sleeves to fall down a little. I was preparing for bed but, I couldn't sleep because my mind was spinning.

I sighed in frustration, I didn't know what to do; I just don't see how someone as wonderful as Adrian could be evil. He was so kind to me when we met. I can't explain it but when I was with him all my troubles just went away and when I looked in his eyes they were like emeralds only more beautiful.

He was beautiful.

I barely know him and yet he stole my heart without even trying.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a soft knock on my window, when I looked over I was shocked to see the very man I was thinking about.

**Adrian's POV**

We were careful not to be seen. We parked the car a distance away, snuck in the gate and went through a garden that was so huge you would think we were in the woods. And then I saw her. I told Dimitri and Eddie to stay back and watch the perimeter.

As I got closer I noticed that she was still awake and deep in thought. She was startled when I knocked on her window. But I was in shock too when I got a good look at her.

She was in a night gown that hung loosely on her I could see her bare shoulder. The full moon lit her light skin making her glow like the angel I thought her to be. And I have to admit i was filled with desire.

**Sydney's POV**

My heart leapt in my chest and I couldn't help but go to the window and open it for him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to see you again, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said with a dreamy smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too.

"May I come in?" he asked.

My brain screamed no, but my heart was screaming yes even louder. I opened the window wider and while he was climbing in I went to go light a candle the lit the room in dim glow. When he got in I shut the window and closed the curtains.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. It was nerve wrecking so I decided to say what was on my mind.

"I know what you are, and I know about your world, and I know you are Prince Adrian Ivashkov," I said.

His expression was a stone but his eyes show hurt.

"So you know everything, even about your dad?" he asked.

My silence answered for me.

He took a step toward me, "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"No"

He took another step, "do you hate me," he asked.

"Of course, not."

Next thing I knew I was up against the wall and he put his hands on the wall on both side of me, trapping me with his face so close to me I could feel his breath on me, and i noticed he had a lustful look in his eyes.

"Will you become an alchemist?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have to admit that I like you, a lot," I said

"Me too," he said. And before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine in a soft but insistent kiss. It was slow and gentle at first but deepened quickly.

Adrian lowers his hands on my shoulders slowly making their way down to my waist; not breaking the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck completely losing myself. And then he lifts me up and carries me to the bed.

His lips were working their way down my jaw line to my neck and on my naked shoulder.

"Oh Adrian," I sighed.

He stops what he's doing and looks at me; and then kisses me again whispering my name. He then licks my lips asking for entrance, which I happily granted. My hands became tangled in his hair and brought his head closer to me; I moved my hands down to his shirt and pulled it off, I ran my hands down his chest. I felt his hands all over me from my breast's to my abdomen and down my thighs; his hands ran up my leg lifting up my night gown in the process.

"I want you," he says.

"Me too," I said.

He then pulled the rest of my gown off and tossed it aside; I was completely naked and he was still wearing pants. And that's when things got really hot; he parted my legs and started rubbing against me doing mock strokes, and it felt amazing; Adrian and I were both moaning in pleasure.

But something clicked; I didn't want my first time to be like this.

"Wait," I said, "I can't do it, not like this."

Adrian was shocked but he ceased his movements and climbed off.

"I'm sorry, this has never happened to me before," he said.

"It's ok, I lost control myself," I said as I covered myself with a blanket.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

**How about that for a cliffhanger. So what do u guys think, please R&R.**


	9. So This is Love

**H****ey guys, I gotta new chapter for yall, please enjoy. And I know that chapter 8 was goin too fast but I just thought it was time for a little romance. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV**

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I stutter.

Adrian turns his back and faces the window taking deep breaths. While he was doing that I decided to put my nightgown back on. Once it was slipped on I went over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and lay my head on his bare back, hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just lost control for a minute there," I said.

He shook his head and turned around placing his hands on my waist.

"It's not all your fault, its mine too. I'm usually in control myself but, when I'm with you I just come alive; You make me lose myself and forget everything around me, like it's just us in the world."

"I know what you mean, because I feel the exact same way," I told him.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes"

We stood there holding each other's gazes and smiling like complete idiots. I have been waiting for a moment like this all my life; and now that its here, I don't ever want to lose it.

Adrian leaned down and kissed me gently. The kiss was sweet and I felt like I was in heaven.

When he pulled away he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have only known you for a day and I think I love you already," he declared.

"I have known you for a day and I'm certain I am in love with you," I said.

**(music plays in the background- do I love you because- Whitney Houston's Cinderella)**

**Adrian**

Do I love you because you're beautiful

or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you

a girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful

or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or

are you really as beautiful as you seem?

**Sydney**

Am I making believe I see in you

a man too perfect to be really true

Do I want you because you're wonderful

Or are you wonderful because I want you

**Both:**

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's

dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem

**(music ends)**

We leaned our heads forward so they touched and just lost ourselves in the moment holding hands.

And then Adrian finally spoke.

"I've always dreamed that when I found true love that it would happen this way; and now that it really has, I don't ever want this night to end," he said.

"Neither do I."

And we kissed again, this time it was more desperate and passionate. We held on to each other for dear life and couldn't find the strength to let go. But unfortunately we had to for air.

And his phone rang.

**Adrian's POV**

I sighed in frustration when my phone rang; I was ready to throw it out the window.

But I had to answer.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok."

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Adrian, we gotta go man," said Dimitri.

"What, now?" I said, I was hoping to have all night with Sydney.

"Yes now, security is coming."

"Can't you stall them for a little while?" I asked, desperate to have more time.

I heard some sounds on the other end and heard Eddie's voice.

"We did. We had them on a wild goose chase for the last 40 minutes; and I seriously doubt that they'll

Keep going with it for long."

"Alright, I'll be right there," I sighed.

"Is everything ok," Sydney asked.

"Afraid not, I have to go now; my guardians can't stall security any longer," I replied sadly.

"Oh," She replied. I could tell that she was sad to see me go, so was I. I brought my hand to her cheek and leaned in towards her ear and whispered: "we will be together again, I promise; one way or another I will find a way." And I brought my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

After I climbed out the window and was some distance away, I looked back and stole one last glimpse; and disappeared into the night like a shadow.

**Sydney's POV**

My heart broke when I watched him leave; It was like without him I was nothing and empty.

I want so much to be his in every way possible.

And then I thought back to Jarrod's offer.

If I accepted, my debt would be paid and I would be free; but I knew that I would be unhappy because that meant letting Adrian go and I can't even begin to imagine my life without him.

If I don't accept I would be forever be a slave to 'them' and perhaps even the possibility of being with Adrian in secret.

I sighed and held my head high and made my decision.

**Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R.**

**P.S. **

**I know I said I was writing a cinderella story but I went through my story and found that it was nothing like it (except for the stepfather and sisters and with all the musical numbers). And one of my reviewers said it sounded like romeo and juliet, and you know what I agree. So here is what im going to do: I WILL continue writing this story and WILL continue keeping it a musical. So what I'm thinking is what if I combined cinderella and romeo and juliet together; what do you guys think? Please leave a comment below and tell me your thoughts.**

**And in case you were wondering, no I will not change any of my previous chapters or the story line, they are there to stay. But i maybe changing the story title...Any ideas?**


	10. I Can't See You Anymore

**Hey guys, how are you guys, I wanna say thank you for all of your reviews and support. I know I say that a lot but I really am thankful for it and the only way I can show it is to give you more chapters, im actually gonna be sad when the story is done. But like my mom always says, enjoy what you have now and later it will mean more looking back.**

**Also, one of my reviewers 'queen katy' requested someone to sing a katy perry song, and because I am a nice person AND I thought it would be interesting here it is; so "queen katy" you got your wish.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

Last night was pure heaven.

In fact I thought I had died and gone there.

Never mind the fact we almost made love, which I sort of wished we had but I was happy to be with her otherwise; I knew that I had found the one, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I was in my bedroom alone, Eddie and Dimitri were out sparring; and I told them I was 'too tired' to accompany them. And so here I am alone with my thoughts, against my will I thought back to when I had her in bed; her small body beneath me writhing and begging for more. Her sweet lips chanting my name like a prayer. Her lovely legs wrapped around me holding me in place while I grinded against her. I swear I was ready to take her but my love and respect for her was enough to stop me when she asked me too. I smiled my devilish grin.

I kissed Sydney Sage and I liked it.

**(music plays- I kissed a girl- Katy Perry) I edited the words so that it was more his pov.**

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my guardians don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

you girl are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my guardians don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

**(Music ends)**

I started to drift off to sleep, but was startled by someone knocking on my door. I was surprised to see it was my father, King Nathan Ivashkov.

"Son, I must have a word with you," he simply says.

I nodded and we sat together on one of the sofas.

"I know about last night, security told me."

"Figures."

"I forbid you to see her again."

I looked at him both hurt and angry.

"You may be king but I am an adult now, you can't tell me what to do; I love her father," I begged.

"I'm sorry son, but we cannot risk it, the alchemists will harm you."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN," I shouted.

He makes his way to the door

"Then you leave me with no choice, you are under house arrest until further notice," he says before closing the door.

I was so angry that I started punching the walls screaming. I punched until I was too tired. I was trying to catch my breath when I heard my laptop ping.

'Who would send me an email now' I thought, it was almost midnight; for Moroi anyways, to humans it was noon.

My heart jumped in to my throat.

It was Sydney and her message read:

"_I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore_."

**Sydney's POV**

Spartacus and I were out in the garden pulling out some weeds and watering the plants. It was becoming rare that we spend time together, considering I'm inside doing work and he's stuck out here doing nothing. The whole time I couldn't help but rant about Adrian.

"And he's just so sweet and handsome and strong; Oh! You should feel his muscles; I think he must work out. I swear he makes me feel like a Popsicle on the 4th of July, I'm melting and he is the firework," I said with a big smile on my face and sighing happily, and I couldn't stop the music in me.

**(Music plays- Firework- Katy Perry)**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**(Music ends)**

I lay on the grass just staring at the sky, just enjoying the summer breeze.

"Sydney," I hear Donna Stanton call my name. I quickly get to my feet.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Mr. Sage would like a word with you pronto," she say's sternly.

I tell her I would be there and put Spartacus back in the shed, and cleaned myself before seeing Jarrod.

I was so nervous about his reaction if I told him my decision that my hands were shaking so bad that when I tried washing them water was splattering all over the place; in any case when I was finished I made my way toward his office.

I made ready to knock but, as usual he bid me enter before I could.

"Stepfather," I said respectfully.

"So, what is your decision? Glory or slavery?"He asked, with a smirk that pretty much said 'she'll join'.

Looks like he will be disappointed.

"No," I said, sounding small.

"What did you say?" he says, already sounding pissed off.

"I will not join your little group, I choose slavery."

His face is expressionless, he slowly makes his way toward me; I thought about running away from him but instead held my ground and remained where I was until we stood together toe to toe.

He just stood there staring at me and before I could blink he slaps me so hard I lost my balance and fell to the floor, my cheek stinging and blood coming out of my nose. All I could do was look at him with fear and shock.

"FOOLISH GIRL," he shouts, and starts kicking me wherever he could only stopping to speak.

"I gave you a chance of freedom," kick, "And you choose those monsters" kicks.

I was on the floor in fetal position trying, and failing, to shield myself from his merciless beatings.

He then goes over to the wardrobe and pulls out a belt and starts lashing me on the back.

"Jarrod please stop please," I begged.

"Why? You deserve it," he says.

2.. 3.. 4 more lashes and finally gives up.

"You are to remain a slave until I see fit to let you go; I could easily throw you out into the street but I made a promise and to that I hold."

He grabs my hair and pulls it so that I am facing him.

"If I catch you and that demon together or even hear you mention him, I will kill both of you do you understand?" he says, every word dripping with venom.

My world shattered and I was too shocked to say anything, and when I didn't answer right away he grew angrier.

"UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Y-Yes S-Stepfather," I stuttered.

"Good, now get out," he commands.

I limped all the way to my room and lay in bed just crying my eyes out.

'the most wonderful man I have ever met, and I can never see him again', cried as I thought this.

I cried my entire heart out.

Julia and Kristen came by my room and helped clean me up.

"I'm so sorry, I wish you didn't have to go through this," Kristen says with sincerity.

"Thank you," was all I could manage.

When they left I managed to get out of bed and walked over to the window. My heart was breaking beneath my breast .

**(Sad music plays- sound the bugle)**

Sound the bugle now play it just for me  
As the seasons change remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on I can't even start  
I've got nothing left just an empty heart  
I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me lead me away  
Or leave me lying here  
Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

Without a light i fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

**(music ends)**

A tear makes its way down my cheek. I had to end this now before someone gets hurt.

I snuck out of my room and made my way to Jarrod's office, relieved to find it empty; I logged on and sent email to Adrian, even as I typed the words I choked on them.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore_"

**I hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R. and I hope 'queen katy' is satisfied with the song choices of Katy Perry. XD until next time.**


	11. Love Will Find A Way

**Hello everyone, I'm back. And with a new chapter. I decided to make the beginning an email chat between Sydney and Adrian; please enjoy. WARNING: LEMONS.**

_Sydney: I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore._

_Adrian: but y? I thought u lovd me?_

_Sydney: Its becuz I luv u im doing this._

_Adrian: I don't get it._

_Sydney: My stepdad knows_

_Sydney: he'll kill u._

_Sydney: he'll kill us both._

_Adrian: I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!_

_Adrian: I just want you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_Sydney: you are too, I feel complete; like I found the other half of me. but don't you see? We are different; you are a vampire and I am just a girl, we can never be together._

_Adrian: DON'T SAY THAT! I know you don't mean it._

_Adrian: let me come see you. Tonight. Invite me over._

_Sydney: Adrian you know that's not a good idea._

_Adrian: please, I need to see you._

_Sydney: ok, but we must be careful and discrete; god knows what will happen if were caught._

_Adrian: Alright me out in the garden, in the trees, 20 minutes._

_Sydney: ok, meet u there. Xoxo_

_Adrian: xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ._

**Adrian's POV**

I managed to talk Eddie and Dimitri into letting me see her again. It wasn't easy trying to convince my father's guards that we were just gonna go out for a 'stroll', but with my charm and a pinch of compulsion, it was a piece of cake.

When we got there I told Dimitri and Eddie to stay some distance away so that they wouldn't scare her. It wasn't much further until I saw her; she was sitting on a log that was close to a little duck pond. And I noticed that she was wearing her nightgown again, I also noticed a bruise on her cheek that alarmed me.

When I got close enough I heard her sing the most beautiful song I had ever heard.

**Sydney's POV**

I managed to sneak past security and into the garden. I ran deep until I came upon a duck pond that was near. I sat on a log and just waited for him to come.

'I just don't get it' I thought, ' how could something that feels so right be so wrong'.

**(Music begins- love will find a way- lion king 2)**

**Sydney**

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

**(Adrian joins in)**

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

**(Both)**

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

**Sydney's POV**

At first I was surprised to see Adrian but, then I was so happy too. I ran to his arms and we stood there just singing our hearts out like there was no tomorrow.

Afterward we walked over to the log hand in hand and sat together, with my head on his shoulder and his on my head. Everything was perfect right now, just him and I together.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he spoke.

"Me too"

We face each other and he leans down and kisses my bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"it doesn't matter"

"It does to me."

"My Stepfather, he was angry because I didn't become one of 'them'."

"I'm sorry that he did this, but also I'm glad you didn't," he says.

I smiled sadly.

"I can heal that you know," he stated.

"How?"

"Like this."

He puts his hand on my cheek and I feel warmth spread through me all the way down my back and also a weird tingly sensation.

"There, good as new"

I raised my hand to my cheek and it felt normal.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"I'm a spirit user, I have the ability to heal and to walk dreams," he says proudly.

"Walk Dreams?"

"Yes, I can be in your dreams; I can enter your mind and speak to you; I didn't do it on you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me," he says.

I shook my head, "I will never be afraid of you."

He smiles at me and kisses me again. This time it was slower but passionate at the same time. There was nothing more that I wanted but him. I loved him so much and I would die if I lost him.

The kiss grew deeper and I put my arms around him and brought him closer to me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

He brought our lips together again with the same intensity and lowered us to the ground. I felt his hands all over me and stopped at my breast squeezing it hard, I moaned. He brought his other hand to the end of my nightgown and started lifting it up.

And this time I didn't stop him.

When my gown was discarded I pulled his shirt off and tossed it. I then lowered my hand to his groin and started rubbing him with my hand. His breath hitched and kissed me even harder.

"Come on baby, let's do this," he whispers

"Then take me."

And without hesitation he pulls his pants off and, taking a condom out of his wallet, along with his boxers; after slipping on the condom he positions himself in between my legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks.

And in reply I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him in me. there was a sharp pain that made me scream. Adrian whispers comforting words in my ear and it wasn't long for the pain to pass and all I felt was pleasure.

"Oh god," I say.

Adrian pulled out and pushed in, each stroke harder than the last.

"So tight…. Ugh so tight baby," he moans.

His pace increased going harder and faster. He hit a sweet spot that felt so damned good.

"Agh, Adrian…ugh.. do..do that again….oh," I begged.

He did and I threw my head back in ecstasy. There was something I always wanted to try. I pushed him off and onto his back so that I was on top; I placed my hands on his chest and thrust into him.

"haaah… Sydney…. Ung.. come on… give it to me…that's it… oh god."

I felt myself coming higher and higher. I leaned down and kissed him, forcing my tongue in his mouth. I heard him groan in pleasure; I guess he didn't like being on the bottom for long, because before I knew it I was on my back again. He rode me like a rider on a horse.

"Ung… I..I'm coming…. Oh.. I cant wait,"he says with each stroke.

"Oh… me too… oh yes!... harder… faster… Agh," I shout.

And before long we both came. Adrian collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him, his back slick with sweat.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too."

Nothing more was said throughout the night. The only noises you heard was soft moans of pleasure and the ground rustle.

**Please R&R. XD ill see ya next time. **


	12. Deadly Jarrod

**Hey guys, I know this is short but im pretty sure you guys are wondering where and what Eddie and Dimitri was doing the whole time. And what are beloved Jarrod was doing as well, so here you go.**

**P.S. I changed the rating of the story to M for obvious reasons.**

**Eddie's POV**

I was pacing back and forth until my legs felt like jelly. It was nerve wrecking to watch such a display.

"You do realize what he is doing is wrong don't you?" I asked Dimitri.

"I do," he simply says, face expressionless.

"SO THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF ST. VLADIMIR'S ARE WE DOING THIS," I said in a loud whisper.

Dimitri sighed "Look, I don't agree with this anymore than you do, but how can we stop him? How can we stop love?" he asked.

I didn't have an answer, nor could I argue with him. Dimitri and rose had gone through the same thing; their love was frowned upon, It was unheard of two dhampir's being together. But they beat the odds and did the impossible.

"And also, he deserves to be happy," he adds.

"Will he be happy when they are discovered and they're ripped away from each other?"

Dimitri remains silent.

"How can you stand by and just let this happen, you are practically a role model for all guardians?"

"Because I feel like I owe him."

This time I remained silent. I understood what he meant; Roses break up on Adrian had been really hard for him. And Dimitri felt like it was his fault; so to repay Adrian was to allow him this.

"I just hope things didn't turn for the worst," I said.

"And if they should we will stand by Adrian's side and if necessary the girl's as well," Dimitri says with authority I admired.

"So will I."

We continued guarding the surroundings and just hoped we don't get caught.

**Jarrod's POV**

I was absolutely disgusted and furious with what I saw; it made me want to fucking vomit. I had to stop this; I called in my henchmen Marcus Finch and his cousin Lee Donahue **(lets pretend he's human)**. They both mastered jujitsu and are black belts. They are my most trusted bodyguards; mostly because I took both of them under my wing when they were boys and adopted them as my sons. I had also paid for their fighting lessons. I hadn't introduced Sydney to them because I had a plan to arrange a marriage between her and one of them. Should they marry, and they will, my legacy shall continue on through their sons. I have already arranged marriages for Kristen and Julia with some colleagues of mine, but I could always use more grandsons.

"SIR," they both said.

"I have a task for you two," I say.

"What is your command?" says Lee.

"Do you recall my new Stepdaughter?"

"Yes"

"Well, She is in trouble and needs your help."I lied. I have been noticing Marcus steal glances at her and often stalk her steps in the shadows. So I thought him to be a perfect choice. And his reaction proved my theory.

"How so? What can we do?" says Marcus.

"There is this Moroi who is taking advantage of her as we speak, he is a spirit user and is compelling her to do things she would never do," I said acting worried.

"And is using compulsion to make her love him, we must put a stop to this."

"What do you want us to do? Kill the boy?" asks Lee.

"Precisely"

I smiled inwardly.


	13. Things Go From Good to Bad

**A NEW CHAPTAAAAAA. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Adrian's POV**

"SYDNEY!" I shouted, reaching my third climax.

"Oh Adrian….I'm almost there….Ay!," Sydney moaned.

I don't know how long we were having sex but, I didn't care as I was completely lost in her; nothing in the world mattered anymore. I grabbed her thigh and elevated it higher; hitting her sweet spot, now mine as well. I felt her nails scratch at my back and her legs tighten around me, and it made me even more excited. Without slowing my pace I began kissing her neck all the way down to her perfect plump breasts and suckling on a rosebud nipple, hearing her moan at my ministrations was intoxicating.

"You like that huh?" I asked.

"Ugh," was her only response.

I then licked a trail with my tongue from her breasts all the way back to her neck, never ceasing my brutal strokes.

"What about that? Ung…. You like that too don't you baby...oh shit?"

"Oh god, yes!" she cried out

"God has nothing to do with this," I growled and kissed her, forcing my tongue in her mouth like she did me earlier and pushed even harder and faster into her.

"ADRIAN!" she screamed as her climax slammed into her, and mine followed.

"Fuck!"

I collapsed on top of her, breathing so hard I thought I would pass out, which I didn't mind as long as I was in her arms.

"That was… amazing," she said.

"You mean the first two times weren't? I'm insulted," I smirked. She looked so beautiful, even with her hair full of leaves and a little dirt on her face from our love making.

"Of course they were," she smiled.

I returned the smile and leaned down and kissed her gently.

We switched positions so that I was lying on the ground and she was on my chest with her head on my heart; we laid there for a few moments trying to catch our breath. I covered us with my jacket trying to shield us from the cool night air. We spent a little while looking at the stars discussing stories and constellations, then we saw a shooting star.

"You get to make wish," she says.

"We both saw it, so we'll make a wish together"

We close our eyes and made our wish.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"It won't come true," she said.

"Then I'll make it come true."

"I wished that we could be together always."

"Funny, I wished for the same thing," I said.

"Then I pray it comes true."

"Me too"

"Listen, my parents are throwing a masquerade ball for me and I would love for you to come. Will you be my date?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but we can't be seen together, you know why."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't want to press the matter further simply because it kind of hurt to think about it; that we can only be secret lovers, nothing more.

So I just curled next to her and continued talking about the stars.

Everything was perfect in that moment, but all good things must come to an end.

Reluctantly we got up and dressed ourselves, which was a little difficult because we stopped every now and then to kiss.

"I wish this night didn't have to end" I said, my voice full of dread.

"So do I."

When we were fully dressed I leaned in to kiss her one last time until I heard footsteps approaching; I looked up to see two men wearing black, one of them was carrying a knife. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes took a step

"You will pay for raping an innocentyou demon, you fiened, you damn devil," he spat.

Instinctively I wrap my arms around Sydney protectively, wondering where the hell Eddie and Dimitri were.

"I think it is you who will pay if you touch our prince," Dimitri's voice rang out.

"And it is you who will regret it if you dare attack us," said Eddie from behind us.

How did things turn from absolutely wonderful to complete madness.

**DA DA DUM. What is going to happen, will they fight or walk away. I know this is short but I will make the next one longer. Plus I enjoy leaving cliffhangers, I think its funny.**

**Please R&R.**


	14. Arranged Marriages and Murder

**Hey, its your girl **_**cillyadrian **_** so I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope that you like whats going on, if you guys feel like I should add something to make it better I will look at it and see what I can do. Please enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV **

"You will pay for raping an innocent you demon, you fiend, you damn devil," he spat.

_Raped?_

Before I could say anything two more men came out from the trees; one of them was big and bulk, he was wearing a black duster and his hair was put back in a ponytail. And the other actually came from behind us, he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Please," I begged, "don't hurt him."

"Oh no, I'm not going hurt him, I'm going to _kill_ him for putting his hands on you," he said.

"If you value your lives, you will do no such thing," said bulky.

The man with the knife looked like he was going to say something else but was stopped by his friend.

"Patience Marcus, we will have our chance," he said soothingly; he then turned to us.

"Just hand over the girl, we'll take her, you leave and we all go home unharmed," he bargains.

"Like hell, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, you'll just have to go right ahead and kill me," Adrian tells them, his arm still around me.

"After you get through us," said the guy from behind.

"No! Adrian I'll go with them, I don't want you and your friends getting hurt because of me," I said.

"Listen to the girl demon, we don't want any more bloodshed than you do," said Marcus.

"Stop calling him that," I tell him.

"Sydney, I won't let them separate us."

"We will be together again, in this world or the next, we will be together," I reassure Adrian, then I leaned forward and kissed him with all I was. Then I managed to pull free from his grasp and walked over to Marcus and his friend. Once I was at their side Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me to his body.

"Now Lee!" Marcus shouts.

And in the blink of an eye Lee throws a knife at Adrian's chest.

"Noooo!" I screamed.

"Quickly grab the girl," lee ordered.

And I was being dragged away by Marcus. I was desperately trying to break free from him and go to Adrian but Marcus held me in an iron grip.

"No! let go of me, let go!"

And I continued my struggling until I was hit over the head and all I saw was blackness.

**Adrian's POV**

"Now Lee," Marcus shouted.

And before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my chest; when I looked down I saw a knife and It looked like it was in pretty deep. I could hear my love screaming as I collapsed to the ground.

"We have to leave now, Adrian needs medical attention," I heard Dimitri say.

"Yes, it looks like we'll have to get them back later," Eddie said.

I was being carried to the car and the last thing I saw before darkness took me was Sydney's beautiful face.

And her frightened eyes.

**Jarrod's POV**

"Good work boys," I said proudly, "Did you kill _it_?"

"Yes sir," Lee said.

"Good, now he will never harm her again; thank god she is safe, place her back in her bedroom Lee and be sure you lock her in. Stay Marcus, I have something important to discuss with you."

Marcus hands Sydney over to lee, I waited until Lee left before I spoke.

"I've been noticing your longing glances toward Sydney Lately," I said as I poured two glasses of Brandy.

"Please sir, I meant no harm," he says.

"I'm sure you didn't," I pointed out handing him a glass.

"Why did you save Sydney?" I asked.

"Because you asked me too and…"

"And?"

"And I do care for her, sir"

"Good and how would you feel if I told you she feels the same way too," I said while taking a sip of my drink.

"But how? She looked like she loved _him._"

"Did you forget she was under a spell?"

"Right, sir," Marcus said, downing his own drink in one gulp.

I refill his glass.

"And what if I gave you my blessing to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Sir I would be the happiest man alive, but what if she's still under the spell and refuses."

"Trust me, by morning she will forget him," I smiled.

"Thank you sir, I swear to take good care of her," Marcus promises.

"I'm sure you will, now come, let us have a toast: To a happy a marriage for both of you, and many grandchildren to come," I winked.

"A long happy marriage indeed," Marcus says and we clink our glasses together.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that please R&R**


	15. God Help Me

**Wassup everyone here's another chapter.**

**Adrian's POV**

I didn't know where I was, all I heard was Sydney's screams.

"Sydney!"

My eyes were wide open, when I tried to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my chest and it forced me back down.

"It would be wise if you didn't try that again," a voice said.

I turned to see it was Sonya Karp; she was a spirit user like me and she was the royal Physician.

She came to my side and helped me sit up.

"What happened?" I asked.

I remembered that I had gone to see Sydney last night and that we had made love, then I remember two men came and called me a demon.

"You were attacked by the alchemists, one of them threw a knife at your chest," Sonya explained.

"And were nearly killed," this time my father came in, followed by Eddie, Dimitri, my mother, Rose, and my sisters.

"What were you thinking?" my father asked.

"I was thinking that I wanted to see my girlfriend," I said.

"_Girlfriend? _You know you two can never be together, you've got your head in the clouds, no happy ending will come out of this."

"There is if I'm willing to fight for it," I declare.

"I'm done with this, when you are up I will speak with you."

And with that he and my mother left. I turned to Eddie and Dimitri.

"Where Is she?" I asked.

"We saw them pull her back to the house, but we were more focused on getting you help," Dimitri Said.

"I will return, I will not rest until she is safe in my arms again," I vow.

"And we will stand by your side," Dimitri promised, Eddie bowed his head confirming he's in too.

"Hey, you guys are gonna need some help with the ass kicking, im in too," Rose said.

"No, I don't want you all getting in trouble for me," I argued.

"Too late, we're in, you can't stop us," Rose smirks.

"And Jill and I will be there, in a supportive way, we believe this girl is the one," said Lissa.

How did I get so lucky to have these guys.

_Hang in there Sydney, I'm coming for you._

**Jarrod's POV**

I was proud of myself.

I protected Sydney from making a mistake.

I was rid of the monster

I secured a future for Marcus and Sydney together, and providing me grandsons to carry on my bloodline.

Now all that was left was to make sure Sydney chooses Marcus.

The next morning I woke up early and made my way to Sydney's room, I unlocked the door and closed it behind me; before I could say anything she leaps up and starts hitting me on the chest.

"MURDERER, LIAR, BASTARD, I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!" She screams.

I threw her down to the floor.

"Please, I protected you from the worst mistake of your life," I said calmly.

"No, you killed the man I loved and he loved me; you killed the best thing that has ever happened to me, you MURDERER!" she snaps.

I grab her by the hair and force her to look at me.

"Yes he's dead, and so it is pointless in trying to fight back. You had best forget about him because you are going to marry one of my colleagues."

"W-What?" she stammers.

"His name is Marcus Finch, you met him last night, and you will marry him thus, giving me many grandsons."

"I will die first."

"If you do not marry him I will have everything you hold dear destroyed: Your mutt, your beloved Keith and Trey," I threaten.

"You wouldn't"

"Why? I killed your lover, I can kill them too. Marcus will be here shortly to ask for your hand, choose wisely; and you will never speak of him again, and if you value your life you will completely forget him."

I began to explain to her that Marcus believed that she was under a spell and that she would forget him by now.

"you had better go along with it or else," I threaten.

I let go of her and again threw her on the floor.

I left the choice entirely up to her.

**Sydney's POV**

I wanted to die.

My whole world was crushed: my parents were dead, my friends would suffer for my refusal, and now the love of my life was gone from this world.

I cried like a baby, I lost everything and now I'm being forced to marry someone who was involved in Adrian's murder. Not to mention pretend I never met Adrian, It was breaking me.

But I have to, to protect my friends. I have to marry Marcus and forget Adrian to save them.

So I got ready and made myself look as lovely as possible. I decided on a black skirt and a pink silk tank top; I wore my hair down and put on a little bit of makeup.

I was just finishing until I heard a knock on my door, I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

**Marcus's POV**

I was too excited to sleep last night. I was going to ask the girl of my dreams for her hand.

She was quite a beauty, and I admit I was lustful too. Her lovely curves and her sensuous mouth. I was captivated. Last night after my meeting with Jarrod I made a quick trip to a jewelry store and bought a ring. It was a simple gold band with a little diamond on top.

_She will be pleased._

I decided to dress nice for this occasion; Black Khakis, a blue silk button shirt with a black tie.

Jarrod said that sydney was under a spell the entire time and that she would forget about it by now, and I hoped he was right, I didn't want her to think ill of me.

I finally came to her door and knocked.

**Sydney's POV**

When I opened the door, I had to admit that he was handsome.

_When he's not a murderer._

I shook my head at the thought and reminded myself that I had to do this.

"You must be Marcus," I said 'playfully'

"I am"

"Wont you come in?" I forced a smile.

"If that's alright," he says, I stood aside and let him in.

"I assure you its alright, please sit."

"thank you."

He sat down on my bed and I came over and sat with him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

" I slept wonderful and you?"

"very well, thank you"

"Umm, I have something to ask of you," Marcus says.

"Yes" I said moving closer to him. This was wrong, I felt like I'm cheating on Adrian but what can I do.

"Umm I know I barely know you but I've been watching you and I have to say I like you very much."

"Me too," I said, moving even closer.

"And your father agrees that we should marry," he says.

"Does he?"

"Yes and well.." he gets down on one knee and presents a ring to me.

"Will you marry me?"

I wanted to say 'hell no', I wanted to shove the ring down his throat, but I couldn't. I swallowed my pride.

"Yes Marcus Finch, I will marry you," I said faking excitement.

He smiles and he places the ring on my finger; and then out of nowhere starts kissing me; at first I was too surprised to do anything.

He has both his hands on my face holding me still and kisses me passionately. He gently pushes me onto the bed and begins kissing my neck.

"Sydney," he sighs.

"Marcus wait," I plead.

But he doesn't listen. His hand starts traveling down my neck to my breast and starts rubbing hard and slowly. And before I could blink he pulls my shirt up and puts his mouth on my breast sucking on it hard.

"Marcus please, not until we are married," I say while pulling his head off.

He then climbs off.

"your right, please forgive me, I didn't mean to take it that far." He begs.

"Its ok, but lets wait."

Once I fixed myself Marcus left and I was left alone.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. i couldn't help but cry again.

Then I started feeling sick, I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

_God, please help me._

**Please R&R, the more you review, the more chapters youll receive. XD see ya.**


	16. Of Prayers and Hope

**Hey guys, im so glad you are all enjoying the story so far. So today is the anniversary of 9/11 and I would like dedicate this chapter to the poor souls who lost their lives on that tragic day and so this chapter will be about prayers and hope. And I would like to offer a moment of silence for all those lives lost... (I have no intention whatsoever to try to convert someone into religion, just something to honor 9/11)**

**Please enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

I couldn't remember the last time I went to church, the only memory I have was when maybe I was eight years old and I had been to a funeral, my Aunt Tatiana's funeral. My Aunt was my best friend, she spoiled me, listened to me, and she was always there for me. But I stopped going to church because it reminded me too much of my loss.

Yet here I was, kneeling in front of an altar hands folded together in prayer; I prayed for everything to be alright and that somehow, someway, Sydney and I could be together. The church was decorated with about a hundred candles and a statue of Jesus; he had his arms held out like he was going to hug someone and his face was looking downward and I felt like he was looking through me.

_Please God, don't take her away from me._

_If you grant me this, I swear I won't take it for granted. I love her so much, I will lay down my life for her, I will do anything and everything to make her happy._

_And if you grant me this one thing, I will spend every day thanking you and I wouldn't ask you for anything else. I would cherish each moment with her._

_As my wife_

_Amen ._

When I finished my prayer I decided to explore the church, It was more like a cathedral that's how big it was. I came to a large room where there were many alters each one with a candle. There was no one in there so I decided to go in and check it out. I couldn't help but think about how much Sydney would have loved this.

I came across another statue of Jesus but with the Virgin Mary at his side.

And I said another prayer.

**(Music plays- god help the outcasts- the hunchback of notre dame) I changed some words.**

I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a vampire's prayer

Yes, I know I'm just a vampire  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
do you care for us too?

God help us outcasts  
thirsty from birth  
Show us the mercy  
we don't find on earth  
Please help my people  
They look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

I once asked for wealth, I asked for fame  
I once asked for glory to shine on my name  
I once asked for love I can possess  
I once asked for God and His angels to bless me

But now I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I

God help the outcasts  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
Children of God

**(Music ends)**

I just stood there looking into both their eyes, hoping they heard my pleads.

"My lord, we must go, its getting dark out," Dimitri claimed.

Dimitri and Eddie came with me, my father was really going overboard with this security thing. It has been three days since my recovery and I was allowed out of bed. I was so worried about Sydney that for now, all I could do was pray, I felt that prayer was more powerful in a church, or so I heard.

"Very well, let us be off," I declared.

"Rose and everyone will meet in your room to come up with an escape plan," Eddie says.

"Good," was all I could say.

_I'm coming my love_

**Sydney's POV**

The last few days were agonizing for me. something was wrong.

Lately I have been getting sick in the mornings and I couldn't understand how. Not to mention my breasts were getting so swollen I had to get bigger size bra's. Although I had an idea on what may be happening, but I couldn't believe it myself. It was both frightening but also exciting too.

And to top it all off, I was forced to plan a wedding with the man who was involved in Adrian, my love's murder. It took everything within me to not kill him myself. and i guess that was the reason for all my moodswings lately too.

I finally had a moment to myself and I locked myself in my room and cried again. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Jarrod wants me to forget everything, but I will never do such.

I will remember every moment, touch, and kiss till death takes me and I'm reunited with him in heaven. I began to sing my hopes

**(Music Plays- when somebody loved me- toy story 2) I changed some words again.**

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears  
And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me.

Through the hours and the days, we had each other, that was all  
Just he and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when he was lonely, I was there to comfort him  
And I knew that he loved me.

So the years will go by, I stay the same  
And he was drifted away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when he'd say again "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way,  
he will smile at me and hold me, just like he used to do,  
Like he loved me, when he loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When he loved me.

**(Music ends)**

A tear slides down my cheek.

_Adrian, I hope you are happy and well wherever you are now; please watch over me and protect me. I want you to know that even though your gone, you still live in my heart forever and always. And you are my one true love; please wait for me, we will be together again soon and I will be yours forever._

_Real soon._

_With our child._

**Oooooh didn't see that coming did you? Hahaha. What will happen? Will sydney marry Marcus, can Adrian come to the rescue in time or will he be too late. I want to pay my final respects to the victims of 9/11 And my prayers are with you.**

**Please R&R.**


	17. Sydney's Choice

**Hey guys, im sorry it took awhile but im back with a new chapter. I know its short but im having a little bit of writers block. Anyways please enjoy. This scene was inspired by the romeo and Juliet movie with Leonardo dicaprio.**

**Adrian's POV**

six months, its been six months since I've seen my beloved.

When I received the news that sydney was getting married to Marcus Finch and that she had forgotten about me my heart shattered. But at the same time I had a feeling something was wrong.

_How could she forget everything so quickly, it had to be the alchemists doing._

When I heard the news I knew that we had to act fast. So I gathered everyone up and we were off to rescue my angel.

**Sydney's POV**

Every month for the last six months my belly grew.

When I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to think of a plan fast to avoid suspicion. It wasn't that hard, all I had to do was sleep with Marcus and lead him to believe it was his. My stomach turns every time I recall that night.

_It was around midnight when I asked Julia to bring Marcus to the garden shed. I don't know what she said to lure him but whatever it was it worked._

_I was wearing a black lace night gown that went down to my knees, and over it was also a white silk robe; I purposely let the sleeves fall slightly down past my shoulders to show off my cleavage. When he came I took a deep breath and made my move. I walked out of the shadows and spoke huskly._

"_Hello Marcus," I said; he looked at me with eyes bugging out._

"_H-H-Hi," he stutters, still looking at me. _

_I made a gesture for him to come closer, when he did I let the robe slide down to the floor._

"_W-What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Isn't it obvious? I want you inside me," I said slowly making my way toward him._

" _but I thought you wanted to wait," he says._

"_I did, but I can't wait anymore, I want you. Fuck me."_

_Marcus needed no further assurance. In the blink of an eye he held me fast and kissed me roughly. And before I knew it my gown was ripped off and I found myself on the floor with him on top._

_I just prayed it would be over quick._

_He plunged himself into me and began his brutal strokes._

"_Oh ya….you taste good…ung," he says with each thrust._

_I swallowed my disgust and replied back._

"_As…ah…do you….oh right there" I said._

_He began to thrust even harder into me I thought I would die. When it was over I just laid there staring at the ceiling and feeling nothing but disgust._

I felt so awful since that night I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to head to St. Paul's church where I knew Keith and his father Tom would be. They were the only ones who could help me. Keith and his family was actually raised in Utah and Tom was the 'preacher.

When I went to the office where Tom was, I knocked on the door and just went in.

I saw Keith and his father both sitting together over some paperwork, then Keith looked up at me.

"Sydney! Its so good to see you again," he said as he embraced me.

"Its wonderful to see you too."

"So what brings you here to us child?" Tom asked.

"I just wanted to visit," I said meekly.

"Oh, that's the phone; ill be right back," tom announced.

Keith and I sat silent for a few moments before I spoke.

"I need your help," I said bluntly.

"With what?" he asked.

I recapped the whole story leaving out the vampire world facts.

"Oh Sydney I'm so sorry, what can I do to help," he asked.

"Didn't you study herbal medicine?"

"Yes"

"I need Poison that will kill me but not my child," I said.

"What! But you can't… I can't," he protested.

"Once I've taken the poison and die, I want you to cut my child out and you must promise me you will give him a good home."

"But," he begins.

"if I am found out both me and my child will be killed by them, trust me it is better this way," I said.

"What about his father?"

"He's dead"

Keith stared at me with sad eyes.

"Alright, I will care for the child myself and adopt him as my own."

"Thank you"

We both stared at each other just dreading what is to come.

"We will meet back here at midnight, everyone will be gone by that time."

Ill be here.

**Please R&R . I'm sorry its short but like I said I have a bit if writers block. So please leave a comment.**


	18. A New Begining

**New chaptaaaaaaa. Another romeo and Juliet scene, I think youll figure out what scene it is. Please enjoy.**

**Adrian's POV**

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"ANSWER ME!"

My friends and I ambushed the house and had been interrogating Marcus for the last ten minutes, but he wouldn't budge.

Silence

I then bashed his head into the wall and blood was coming down his face.

"TELL ME," I demanded.

"S-She went to St.P-Paul's church," he stammers before passing out.

"Why would she go there?" I asked.

I just threw him to the ground in frustration.

"Adrian, I just questioned a maid named Julia she says shes going to Church to kill herself and her baby," rose shouts from a distance.

"Dimitri, Eddie, everyone fall back; we are going to church."

Everything was swimming around in my head but what caught my attention was _baby _it made me even more confused but desperate to find her.

And yet, it didn't take a genius to see that the child was mine.

**Sydney's POV**

My heart became heavy as a rock beneath my breast with every step I took to my death.

When I got there I made my way down to the basement where I found Keith with his supplies ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No, it is better this way."

He slowly nodded his head and handed me a small vial with green liquid concealed in it.

"Lie down, we don't want to risk you falling and hurting the baby," Keith instructs.

I nodded and did what I was told.

I stared at the bottle in my hand and took a deep breath and just downed it.

I waited for a few moments for the poison to take affect. Then I started to feel slightly dizzy and sleepy, I felt drained. I just sent a quick prayer to god to protect my child.

Protect my son.

Just as I felt I was slipping away I heard a door crash and I saw Adrian's worried face.

Then darkness took me.

**Adrian's POV**

When I burst through the doors I was shocked to see my beloved lying on a couch dying. I quickly rushed to her side.

"No! please no, Sydney wake up; please wake up," I said desperately.

She went limp in my arms and I noticed an empty vial in her hands.

"My love, what is this? An empty cup of poison; Alas maybe there is some left on your lips that will take me too," I declare. I bent down to kiss her hoping there was some poison left to kill me too. But I still lived.

"Oh, is there nothing left in you?"

I couldn't heal her with spirit, I wasn't strong enough.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to cut the baby out or else it will die too," a man said to me.

I nodded and stood aside, I couldn't bear to watch this. It felt like hours before I heard the cry of a baby. It sounded beautiful.

I turned around and saw the man holding a little bundle in his arms.

"What is it?" I Asked.

"A boy"

I sniffed.

"Hand me the child," I demanded.

"I assume you are the father," he asks.

"I am"

He hands me the boy and I hold him in my arms; he truly was beautiful. He had my green eyes, but he had his mothers' cheek bones and lips.

"His name will be 'Joel Sage Ivashkov'," I declare.

Reluctantly I bring him over to his mother and bring her lips to his head.

"Say goodbye to Mama," I said with a heavy heart. when I tried to pull Joel away he started crying and screaming; i felt like he knew that he was bieng ripped away from his mother away forever.

And I did the hardest part of all.

I walked away.

**Please R&R.**


	19. Happy Endings

**Ok guys, last chapter **

**I just wanna thank all you guys for following me this far and your reviews are appreciated. I also want to thank **_**Yarza **_**and **_**channyobsessedoct2 **_** for all your support. This isn't the end for me, check out my new story **_**'Lily and Fangs' **_**. again thank you all so much. Please enjoy.**

**Keith's POV**

I don't know how long I was sitting there. Hours, days; I couldn't say.

Just waiting for Sydney to wake up.

The liquid I had given her wasn't poison at all, it was a mixture of muscle relaxation and a small Amount of pain killers. I had planned on cutting the baby out and when she woke up I would show her the reason why she couldn't die.

But when this Adrian came, I couldn't bring myself to do it; everything just went crazy and I couldn't say anything.

I heard a small noise beside me.

Sydney was waking up.

**Sydney's POV**

The last thing I remember was seeing Adrian's face.

And I wasn't dead.

"ADRIAN!" I shouted.

I bolted up in bed, a searing pain shot down to my belly.

"OW!"

"Please, lie back down," Keith ordered.

"You! Why aren't I dead? You promised me, AND WHERE'S MY SON!?" I asked.

"Your not dead because i wanted you to live, I drugged you so you wouldn't feel pain when I cut your baby from your womb. I wanted you to see your child so you would change your mind. As for your son, he went with his father, Adrian."

I was completely shocked.

_Adrian's alive_

"What h-he's alive?"

"Yes he is"

"Oh thank heavens, he's alive." I cried joyfully.

"Lets go I want to see him and my son now," I said getting ready to get up.

"No, you must rest," Keith interrupted.

"But-," I protested

"I swear, I will take you to them when you are recovered," he promises.

"Alright," I surrendered.

**Adrian's POV**

It's been two weeks since my beloved was ripped away from this world. I don't know how I managed to get out of bed every day, but I knew I had too, for Joel.

I decided to take Joel out to the gardens for some sunshine.

We came across a field of lilies that I had planted in Sydney's honor, with spirit it made the lilies bloom in shorter time, and made them more beautiful.

I let Joel brush his little hands against the soft petals and when I tried to pull him away he begins to cry.

"He has his father's free will and stubbornness," says Dimitri, he and Eddie came along too.

"And his tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants," Eddie chuckle's.

I rolled my eyes

"Maybe, but he has his mother's spirit," I smiled sadly.

"Hey, she was a good woman," Dimitri says.

I simply nodded.

"Your father would like a word with you, and he wants to you to bring his grandson too," Dimitri added.

"OK"

When we reached the main hall I was greeted by my father, he embraced me and gave his grandson a kiss on his head.

"Adrian I have a surprise for you," he declares.

He then turns his head toward the door and whistles.

I look over to see the man from church and beside him followed a woman.

My heart skipped a beat as she came in to vision.

It was Sydney.

I handed Joel to Dimitri and ran as fast as I could to her.

**Sydney's POV**

I ran to Adrian's arms.

"Oh Adrian, I thought you were dead," I cried.

"So did I," he said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES ADRIAN IVASHKOV I WILL MARRY YOU," I screamed to the heavens.

We kissed like there was no tomorrow. This was how it should be, me in his arms and spend the rest of our lives together and be a family.

When we pulled apart Dimitri brought over our son over to us and I held him close and hugged and kissed him.

"His name is Joel Sage Ivashkov," Adrian told me.

"Beautiful," was all I could say.

My heart filled with song.

**(music plays- here I am- bryan adams)**

**Sydney **

Here I am, this is me  
There's nowhere else on Earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

**Adrian**  
Here we are, we've just begun  
And after all this time, our time has come  
Yeah, here we are, still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am, this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

**Both**  
Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Here I am  
Here I am

Here I am, next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standin' in our way

Oh, here I am

**(music ends)**

We both just stared into each other's eyes and I knew then and there what true love was.

"I'm so happy, even through the bad you still loved me," I said

"Of course, true love conquers all," he said with a smile.

He bends down to kiss me again he pulls away slightly

"Lets go home," he whispers, and kisses me.

"Yes," I said. Joel was giggling uncontrollable apparently happy both his parents were united and his family together again.

And we lived happily ever after.

**Present day.**

"Was dat hou you met mama?"asked the little 5 year old.

"Yes it was my son, now time for bed." Adrian says. He tried to tell him a bedtime story to get him to go to sleep but to no avail.

"No I don wanna to go to sweep yet, I is not sweepy," Joel protested, then yawned.

"Oh yes you are," Sydney pitches in.

They both give the boy a kiss and went off to their own room.

"I swear the boy is more like you every day," Adrian says.

"I know and it annoys you, which is why I love him," Sydney smirks.

"Come here"

Adrian grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately. They fall back on the bed and Adrian strips them both of their clothes; They made love all night until the dawn.

"I love you," Adrian says.

"I love you too"

THE END

**So I hope you guys enjoyed my story "true love conquers all" and all good things must come to an end. Thank you all for your support. Check out my new story "Lily and Fangs" thank you. Peace out yo!**


End file.
